dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gyönyörű Földünk
Gyönyörű Földünk (meaning "Our Beautiful Earth" in Hungarian) was a Sentanese militia group. Formed in 1991, it ruled Sentan from 1995-2002. It was recognized by the United Nations Security Council, The United El Kadsreian Nations (UEKN), North American Treaty Organization (NATO), Australia, New Zealand, United States, United Kingdom, South Korea, India and various countries as a terrorist organization, however trade was still allowed with Sentan as a way of trying to topple the group's regime. History Gyönyörű Földünk was formed by Gábor and other Sentanese activists in 1991. Members Horvath clan Gábor Horváth Known as "the boss", Gábor was born in Fusa on May 19, 1955 to Hungarian parents. His mother was an ethnic Hungarian from Berehove, Ukraine and his father was born in Nyíregyháza, Hungary. Gábor formed the group as "revenge". He was captured by the Mahrian troops during the battle of Fusa and was sentenced to death and executed in Mahri in 2003. Yoko Horváth Born in Tokyo, Japan on September 13, 1955 to a Sentanese father and a Japanese mother, Yoko was Gábor's wife. She met Gábor in 1970 and they married in 1973. In 2003, she was exiled to Japan. She currently lives in Osaka, where she runs a dry cleaning business. Doug Horváth Born on March 31, 1975, Doug was Gábor's oldest son. He was infamous for the kidnapping and torture of several Filipino businessman and New Zealand feminist Tara Jones. He was arrested in 2004 and put on house arrest until 2008. Despite numerous crimes committed by him including human rights violations and severe violations of the Geneva Convention, he only served time in house arrest. He also hosted the television channel True Sentanese Television, which was the group's answer to the privately-run STN. Joseph Horváth Born on December 30, 1975, Joseph was the second child of the Horvath clan. He claimed responsibility for the series of Sentanese embassy bombings in Paris, Moscow, Berlin, London, New Delhi, Seoul and Ottawa from 1993-1995. After the battle of Fusa, he tried to escape by using his fake name and passport. He was arrested on October 23, 2002 and committed suicide two days later after he "drank poison". Samantha Horváth Born in Seoul, South Korea on a unknown date around January 1977, she was adopted by Gábor and Yoko at age 3. She is their third child and only daughter. She is infamous for the 2001 bombing of a Greenpeace rally in El Kadsre City. She was on house arrest from 2005-2009. She now works as a teacher at a school in Fusa. Charles Horváth Charles was the fourth child of the Horvath clan, born on December 15, 1980. He is known for the murder of animal rights activist Shujiao Hendriksson. He died in 2009 in a prison fire in El Kadsre. Oliver Horváth Oliver is the fifth and youngest child of the clan, born on a unknown date in February 1987. He is known for several pipe bomb attacks on Amnesty International offices around the United El Kadsreian Nations during 2001. He was imprisoned in a juvenile hall in Mahri from 2003-2006. He currently lives in Fusa and is the only Horváth family member still living in Sentan as of 2018. Category:1990s Category:1995 Category:Sentan Category:Fictional militia groups Category:Militia groups Category:Fictional organizations Category:Organizations